The Armageddon Echo
The Armageddon Echo, an adventure by Jason Bulmahn with support articles by Jeff Grubb, Hal Maclean, Rob McCreary, and Amber Scott, a set piece adventure by David Schwartz, and fiction by Greg A. Vaughan, is the third chapter in the Second Darkness adventure path and was released in October 2008. Contents This volume of Pathfinder Adventure Path features a gazetteer of the elven city of Celwynvian, a detailed exploration of the dark elves of Golarion, a Set Piece adventure set in the mysterious woodlands surrounding the elven city, and several new monsters native to the region. As you've come to expect, you'll also find the latest adventure of Eando Kline as he discovers that even familiar faces are not always welcome in the Darklands. Foreword: "Eyes, Ears, and ENnies" by James Jacobs (4) : James Jacobs discusses deciding on the role drow would play in Golarion, the long ears and distinctive large eyes of Pathfinder's elves, and Paizo's overwhelming success at GenCon 2008. 1. "The Armageddon Echo" by Jason Bulmahn (6) : Celwynvian, the City of Emerald Rains, has long been forbidden to non-elven trespassers, though tales tell of an ancient evil festering in its ruined heart. With the path of the drow and their deadly magic leading to the depths of the eldritch Mierani Forest, the PCs must join with the city's elven protectors to retake the legendary homeland. Yet, invading Celwynvian reveals more than just drow conspirators, pitting the heroes against a memory of a disastrous past that threatens to consume Golarion once more. 2. "Celwynvian" by Amber Scott (48) : Discover the City of Emerald Rains, once among the most magnificent elven cities in all Golarion but now a ruined resting place for wild monstrosities, covetous dragons, and the remnants of the ancient dead. Learn what terrors await in the fabled city, what splendors long to be reclaimed, and what fabulous treasures still glisten amid the rubble. 3. "Drow of Golarion" by Jeff Grubb (54) : Learn the ways of these long-forgotten but deadly kin to the elves of the surface world. Explore the sinister society, embrace their ageless hatreds, and take your place among the nobility of the dark elf elite. 4. "Lament for Emerald Rains" by David Schwartz (66) : Explore elven ruins in this Set Piece adventure, and learn what terrors lurk among the remnants of forgotten splendors. 5. "...And Your Enemies Closer!" (Pathfinder’s Journal) by Greg A. Vaughan (74) : Eando Kline descends further into the Darklands, a deceitful wilderness where even seemingly friendly faces can turn deadly in an instant. 6. "Bestiary" by Jason Bulmahn, Hal Maclean, and Rob McCreary (80) :* blast shadow :* cutlass spider :* forest drake :* maftet Adventure overview The Armageddon Echo The city of Celwynvian hides a terrible sin. For countless centuries the elves of the Mierani Forest have barred outsiders from the fabled City of Emerald Rains, in a desperate attempt to contain an ancient shame. But as a new power rises in the depths, the elves’ secret threatens not only to escape, but to rain down devastation upon the entire world. In desperation, elven eyes fall to a band of outsiders for aid. Tread the forsaken ground of Celwynvian, once one of the greatest capitals of elven culture, now a graveyard haunted by the spirits of the past, foul dragons, demons, and worse. Discover the darkest secret of the Mierani Forest and the truth of the cataclysm known as Earthfall. And dare to shed the bonds of eternity and pay witness to an apocalypse that has borne out a thousand times and threatens to devastate Golarion once more! Lament for Emerald Rains Armageddon Echo Armageddon Echo Armageddon Echo Armageddon Echo Armageddon Echo Armageddon Echo Armageddon Echo Armageddon Echo Armageddon Echo Armageddon Echo Armageddon Echo Category:D&D 3.5 sourcebooks